Secrets
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: When Micheletto's family died he was forced to die to Italy and go to a new and prestigious school. Will he remain the same after his encounter with the charismatic Cesare or will his strange friendship end up in something more? Cesare/Micheletto, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back again with another Assassins Creed fanfic, and really. It has been quite an amount of time since I last wrote anything for this fandom, and when I suddenly had the idea for this fanfic I decided to write it off as soon as possible (The idea came while I was hearing the song "Friends never say goodbye" from "The rute to El Dorado" (It is a great movie, really). Anyways, the main pairing for this chapter will be Cesare/Micheletto, and others will be mentioned, like past Cesare/Ezio, Ezio/Caterina and onesided Lucrezia/Cesare. Seeing how I usually write romance it will take some time for these to appear, but I would like to tell this on the first chapter. Maybe there will be other pairings, but it's too soon to tell right now. By the way, this is an modern AU (alternate universe), so be warned. I will try to make it as similar as possible to the original storyline.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, however I do own the plot of this story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Micheletto's POV:

I was currently riding on a quite expensive car that belonged to the brother of my grandfather towards the elite school that I had recently been accepted into. The car was being driven by the personal butler of my last remaining family. It was already half way into the school year right now though, and today would be my very first day at that school. The school that I been accepted into was a very well known elite school where people that came from rich families, noble families or that simply had powerful connections attended. I had been accepted into it at the start of this year, no doubt because of the brother of my grandfather's brother reputation. I came from a high middle class family, rich enough to have a good living but not rich enough to get into these kind of places that provided an exceptional education, or so was said.

My grandfather had been a bit of a rich man that had had a very high status when he was young, but as he got older he lost this status and the riches that came with it. He did have a bit of noble blood inside him that we had all inherited, as he had insisted in repeating a million times every time my family saw him. His brother had also become a very rich man, but contrary to his brother he had managed to preserve his status and he was a quite known man, although not the most known man around and certainly not the richest one too. He had broken ties with his family a very long time ago, and he had never seen me or any other family until a year and a half ago, when it occurred. A year and a half ago my family had died victim of an aeroplane accident. I had always been an only child, but my father, mother and grandfather had all died in that crash, leaving me an orphan. After that I had soon been sent with my last remaining family, if it could be considered that: the brother of my grandfather, who lived at Florence.

The man had soon decided to send me to an elite school so that I could be a worthy man and not depend of him in the future, the last thing that he wanted after all was _me_ depending on _him_. Part of the reason to send me to this elite high school at Rome was the fact that his social status would be damaged if I continued attending the school that I had been attending until now, with all those "dirty low class people". That was why he had decided to send me to this school, and since he had decided this I had immediately been accepted into the school. However I got very sick near the time when the school was going to start, preventing me from attending school during the first months. I had stayed at my new 'home' while trying to get better, doing all the schoolwork and studying everything that was done in class and that was sent to me by email by the teachers. About a week ago I had finally gotten better, and this was why I was now being carried to this elite school at Pisa. I had packed all of my clothes and things three days ago, but it had only been today, this Sunday, when I had finally been sent over to the school.

All the students that stayed at the school had to live in its residence during the whole year, being allowed to go back to their respective houses during holidays. Something told me that I would stay there until summer, when school finally finished. The students had big bedrooms, from what I had been told, and each was required to share this bedroom with another student. Right now I was wondering who I would have to share my bedroom with exactly and how they would be. I hoped that they would be friendly at least and not too bossy or snobby. I couldn't stand people like that. I really couldn't. I also wondered if anyone would look down upon me because of the fact that I wasn't from a really powerful family. Of course, I did have some of the so called "blue blood" and had had some powerful ancestors, but all of this was so mixed that it could easily be ignored in the eyes of someone that came from a rich and powerful family.

"We have arrived to your new school sir" I suddenly heard the butler of my grandfather's brother say as the car finally came to a stop.

"Oh, thank you Juan" I said with my typical thick Spanish accent. My family was from Spain, more specifically from Valencia, and had been born there and had grown up there too up until I had 16 years of age. However ever since they had died I had been living in Florence with my grandfather's brother. He was a very grumpy old man and not sociable at all. I really hoped that I wouldn't see him again. I soon heard the door of the expensive car opening, and I came out as soon as this happened.

"Thank you Juan" I said with an honest tone of voice.

"It's my duty sir" He immediately replied before he turned around and went towards the trunk of the car, opened it and got my massive suitcase, that contained quite a lot of my clothes. I got hold of the bag where I was carrying more important things like books to read, my mobile phone and my laptop, along others and took several steps towards the imponent building that was the school that now was right in front of me.

Juan then closed the car and accompanied me towards the main entrance of the school, that was several metres away from where he had parked the car. As soon as we were about to enter the building an old looking woman with a very false smile on her face came towards us to greet me.

"You are Micheletto da Corella, aren't you?" She said as that false and annoying smile grew even larger.

"Oh, yes. But please call me Miguel" I immediately said. I hated hearing the Italianised version of my first name.

"Okay, Miguel. Now please let me guide you to the room where you will be staying, okay?" She said.

I nodded and I then got hold of my suitcase. "See you another time Juan" I told the butler with an honest smile on my face.

"Good luck in your new school sir" he immediately replied then before he went back to his car and drove away.

I then turned around again to look at the woman that had greeted me, that now didn't have that smile on her face. "Micheletto, please follow me" She then immediately said as she turned around and started walking across a corridor with a surprising speed.

I gritted my teeth and I forced myself to follow her. "Yes Ma'am" I immediately said, trying to stop myself from repeating that I wanted to be called 'Miguel' and not 'Micheletto' with a not so nice tone of voice.

"I suppose that you already know how we do things in this school, don't you?" The woman then said with a clearly stressed, tired and angry tone of voice.

"Oh yes, I read everything that you sent me about this school" I immediately replied.

"Good, that way you won't have to be explained again. We expect you to follow all of the rules exactly. Not following a rule will result in a warning and later on immediate expulsion" She said with a harsh tone of voice.

"I'm aware Ma'am" I replied.

The woman didn't even look at me and just continued walking forwards across the corridors, turning left and right several times. This place seemed to be like a massive labyrinth, and I couldn't help but wonder just how I would manage to learn my way around. As far as I had read the school had two main parts of the building where all the bedrooms were located. One was for the girls and the other was for the boys. Of course neither was allowed to be at the section of the other. Each of these sections was divided into three sections, where all the different students were placed according to their age. This was a big school, and the students attending it ranged from seven to eighteen. All students shared a bedroom with another student, but apparently sometimes some students didn't share with another one. I wondered again with who I would be placed in my room. Each of these three sections had a central room, called the 'common room', that was the place where the students of the respective section could spend time with other students of the same section. The common room was the first placed to be accessed of the respective section, and it led to all of the different rooms where the students of that section lived at.

Minutes passed, and even though I was quite strong I was now struggling to keep carrying the enormous suitcase that I had. Soon, and after many other turns and going in, out and through corridors of a varying width and length we finally arrived to a door that was quite big and that had beside it a label that read "Common Room 2".

"It is here" The woman then said. "You will be sharing room with Niccolo Machiavelli" She then said as she opened the door. Just then her mobile phone rang, and she immediately answered it.

"Yes?" She said as soon as she answered the phone. "I understand, yes, I will be there in a minute then" She then finished saying, soon hanging the phone.

She then looked around the common room, obviously looking for someone that was there. If she had to go she would probably tell _them_ to show me where my room was. The common room was a big, well decorated and comfortable place. It almost transmitted the atmosphere that the living room at a house transmitted. It just had this familiarity around it that it made me want to sit down and relax inside the room. There were several large sofas, a chimney, some desks that had some books piled on top of them and then some chairs here and there. It was, generally speaking, quite clean and organised. The woman that had been guiding me here soon spotted a person lying on top of a sofa, who had obviously just waken up.

"Cesare" She said, with a quite demanding tone of voice.

The boy, who seemed to be of about my age, immediately got up from the sofa still looking quite sleepy and a bit startled and then looked at us, his eyes looking at me with interest.

"Yes?" He asked in quite an informal way.

"Cesare, please take this new student to Niccolo's room. He is going to be his new roommate" The woman said.

The boy seemed to think about this for a while, but he soon agreed to what the woman said. "Yes" he simply said as he continued staring at me and looking at me from head to toe several times.

As soon as the woman heard the boy's reply she turned around, not bothering to say thanks, and went away from the room looking quite pissed off, angry and stressed. She also seemed to be muttering something under her breath, but I couldn't completely catch it. As soon as the woman left the room the boy that the woman had called, Cesare, laughed for a bit.

"I swear to god, she's just so..." He started saying, not managing to finish his phrase due to laughing.

I just stared at him as he did this, not really knowing what to do or how to react. Cesare had slightly long hair that almost reached his shoulders, and he had a faint track of hair on his chin, sign that he hadn't really shaved that morning. He had very dark brown hair, and eyes of the same colour that had a mischievous and intelligent glint in them. He had a slender but you could easily tell that he was quite strong and well built though. He was quite handsome, and I would be lying if I said otherwise. I wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the most popular males at the school. He was wearing simple black trousers and no shoes right now, and instead wore socks. His hair was slightly messy and he was also wearing a simple white shirt that was slightly opened at the top due to the design. It was pure white, there wasn't a single spot on it.

"So, who are you?" He then asked, once he had stopped laughing, with a serious and yet friendly ton eof voice.

"I am Miguel da Corella, a new student" I immediately said.

"I could tell as much. So, why have you arrived so late into the year?" He asked with curiosity.

I stopped some moments to think about what I would reply to him. How much could I say? I soon decided that I wouldn't lose much if I told him the whole story, and so I started talking then. "About a year and a half ago my parents and my grandfather died in an accident and I was sent to live with my grandfather's uncle. I fell sick near the start of the first term and I've only recovered until recently." I explained.

"I'm sorry" The boy then said with a guilty-sounding voice, but not really changing his facial expression.

"It's okay" I immediately replied with an honest tone of voice.

"So, Miguel" The boy, Cesare started saying with a slight Spanish accent in his voice "who are you going to be sharing a room with?" The boy then asked. Had he listened at all to what that woman had said?

"Niccolo Machiavelli" I immediately replied after some thinking.

"Oh" He said. "Okay then, follow me" He then said as he got up from the sofa and went towards a corridor. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to look at me. "Do you need help with that?" He then asked me.

"O-oh no, thank you. I can manage right now" I said with a laugh. The other boy smiled a bit and then continued walking, but at a slower pace that the one that the woman that had guided me here had had.

We soon were walking across several corridors in quite a relaxed way as he guided me to that Machiavelli's room. We were talking all the time that we were walking about all kinds of things. I wished that I had met him when I had entered the school instead of seeing that unpleasant woman. However we soon reached the room where I would be living at until the end of this year.

"Here it is" Cesare said when we reached the room. It was marked by a number beside it, number 97.

I stared at the door with wonder, curious as of how the other person that I would be sharing the room with was like.

"By the way, Miguel, are you Spanish?" Cesare then asked "You have quite a thick accent" He then added.

"O-oh, yes. I was born at and I lived at Valencia until I was sixteen" I immediately replied, wondering why I was telling him all of this. "You have quite an accent as well, are you from Spain too or...?" I asked.

He laughed. "Ah, yes. My father is from Spain and the rest of his family is as well from there, more specifically from Valencia as well. My mother is from Italy though. I lived at Spain for several years when I was a kid, but after some time we moved to Rome" He explained. "That is why I have a bit of a Spanish accent" He then added. "Well, Miguel. I am pleased to meet you" He then said before turning around. "Hopefully we will see each other around soon" He then said again.

I nodded quite happily. "See you later then!" I said with a slightly loud tone of voice as he walked away.

Once he had disappeared I turned around and looked at the door again, staring at it quite a while. After about a minute of staring at it I gathered all the strength that I had and I knocked on it several times. A few seconds passed until the door was opened by another boy that seemed to be of about my age. 

"So you are the new student?" he asked as he scanned me.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm Miguel da Corella. I'm pleased to meet you" I said as I extended my right hand towards him.

He quickly extended his own right hand and shook my hands. "I'm pleased to meet you Micheletto" He then said. "I am Niccolo Machiavelli, your new roommate" He then added as he stood to one side of the door. "Please come in" He then finished saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! I hope that you like it! I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and for any character that OOC in this chapter. It has been quite some time since I last wrote an Assassins Creed fanfic and I'll just say that this was bugging me for a while as I wrote this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed. However I do own the plot of this story

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Micheletto's POV:

I smiled and entered the room, dragging my heavy suitcase. I scanned the room quickly with my eyes. It was quite big. There were two beds inside the room, with a big window in between them that had sights to the forest that was around the whole school and was directly in front of the window of another room. There were two bedside tables beside the two beds, a wardrobe that was quite big beside the door, two comfortable looking armchairs that had a small wooden table between them and were in front of several bookshelves that had several books (that I guessed that belonged to Niccolo) and another well decorated desk that I guess that was there to allow us to do the work that was set by our teachers.

I left the suitcase beside the wardrobe and walked forwards, soon sitting on top of the bed that had been vacant until now. I then continued staring at the room in silence, as Niccolo closed the door and went to one of the two armchairs, sat down and started reading a book that seemed to be quite thick.

"Are all those books yours?" I asked him then, as I looked at the book that he was reading. It seemed to be a book on economics, but I couldn't read the title well from where I was sitting down.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes they are, feel free to read any of the ones that I have here if you want" He then said in a quite friendly way but slightly bored tone of voice.

"Thank you, I will. I did bring some books with me too though, so feel free to read any of them if you're interested in one" I then said as I got up from the bed and walked towards my suitcase, with the intention of starting to put in order my things.

I opened the suitcase and then I started a process of walking to the wardrobe to place my different clothes there and then walking back to my suitcase to get more clothes to put inside the wardrobe. This 'process' took me some time to complete and quite a bit of energy. The wardrobe had been cleverly 'divided' in two, to make it easier to place the clothes. Once I had finished ordering my clothes I went back to my suitcase and started getting out of it other objects that I had brought, among which were several books that I really liked and I had decided to bring with me, my laptop and several other things. I put all of these in order and as soon as I had finished doing this I was lying in what now was my bed, quite tired. The whole unpacking process had taken me about an hour and a half, and it had been quite tiring.

I turned around slightly and looked at Niccolo, who was still reading. "Should I call you by your first name or by your surname?" I suddenly asked him, out of curiosity.

"Please call me Machiavelli, it is what everyone calls me" he then said.

"Oh, okay. I will then" I said then with a smile.

I then got a book, and we both spent the next hours in silence, until it was dinner time. By then I had already finished reading the book that I had started a few hours earlier, and Machiavelli had probably managed to do the same thing with his book. I got up from the armchair where I had been sitting at for the past hours and delicately placed the now finished book on the bookshelf, that now had all my books on it. I then went over mentally over all the things that I had and thought if I had everything ready for tomorrow. I did have all the textbooks and copybook that had been given at the start of the year already, I did have my timetable ready too and the same thing was applied to my bag, school material and uniform, in between other things. Yes, everything was ready.

"It is diner time now, isn't it?" I asked Machiavelli then after I had turned around to look at him.

He quickly closed the book that he was now reading, apparently just started, and got up suddenly from the armchair. "I had completely forgotten!" He said as he ran to the door. "Come quickly if you don't want the old hag that you surely saw when you arrive to put you in a detention!" He then said with a nervous tone of voice as he opened the door and went through it, into the corridor.

"Is she that bad?" I asked him, feeling a bit stupid for asking this question afterwards. Well, she HAD seemed bad enough when I had first met her. What was her name too? Miss... something, I couldn't really remember her name, I hadn't paid any attention when she had said it or cared about it. I quickly rushed to the door and went through it, making sure to close it as I did this.

"She is worse than the devil" Machiavelli soon replied, quite confident as he started running through the corridor.

"I can't imagine how bad she can be then" I muttered absentmindedly as I followed Machiavelli, running quite fast.

"Oh, you will see soon. Pray that you will get into her good side" he soon answered.

We spent about a minute running through the corridors at top speed in nearly absolute silence. The only thing that could be heard was our heavy breathing. We turned around many times through the corridors, and went down two sets of stairs. I wondered how in the world I would be able to remember the way back to my shared room. This place was just _huge_, and I seriously doubted that I would be able to get to the places that I wanted to reach in time and without getting lost in less than a week.

Soon we had both reached a room that was quite big and that was full of different tables and had an area where food was served. It was full of different people that I didn't know, and I just limited myself to get my dinner and follow Machiavelli around. By the time we had arrived at the room the clock immediately marked 8:30, the time where the students had to eat dinner. This was quite good too, since the next students that arrived to the room were put into a detention by that woman, Mrs...whatever.

There were about three options to have for dinner, and the one that I ended up choosing was some sort of meat whose name I didn't bother asking and a salad, along a piece of fruit. I wasn't really hungry that night. As soon as I finished getting the food I followed Machiavelli as he walked towards the table where he obviously always sat. He walked confidently and slightly cautiously around the room, being careful to be far away of certain people and letting himself be closer to others. One of the people that he walked slightly far away of was that Cesare that I had met today. He was sitting at a table surrounded by several people of more or less his age, several men and four women. He was sitting beside a blonde girl that was very similar to him and also was very attractive. From the corner of my eye I managed to see several males at the room looking at her with a look that immediately told that they had at least a crush on her, or maybe something more.

Another minute had passed with both of us walking around the room until we finally reached the table where Machiavelli sat at. There were eight people there in total: three males and five girls, this not counting me or Machiavelli. Machiavelli sat down at one end of the table.

"You're late Machiavelli, what took you so long?" I heard one of the males ask as soon as Machiavelli placed his tray with food on the table.

"Yeah, and who's your new friend?" One of the girls then asked.

"I was reading and I realised just minutes ago that it was dinner time" Machiavelli answered easily. "He is Micheletto, my new roommate. You know the one that I was told about some days ago?" he then finished saying.

"Yes, I remember" A boy with hair that went down to his neck said.

"Hey, feel free to sit down here. I'm Claudia by the way." A girl with neatly combed hair then told me with a friendly smile.

"Thank you" I quickly replied as I sat down besides her. Soon enough the other people sitting around the table presented themselves, and that was how I got to know Paola, Antonio, Ezio, Rosa, Caterina, Teodora and a boy that went by the name "La Volpe" .

"I'm pleased to meet you all" I quickly added after they presented themselves.

"Same" That boy, Ezio, said. He seemed to be of about my age in an open tone of voice, but still concentrated on his food... and who knows what else.

I then looked at my tray and then at the others. "I am Miguel da Corella, by the way" I then added. Machiavelli had 'presented' me in a way before, but I felt like I had to do this myself.

"Your accent... are you Spanish?" Ezio asked me with curiosity.

"Yes, I come from Valencia. I moved here recently due to... family problems" I said with a smile on my face, adding a darker undertone at the end of the sentence and leaving hints that something had happened to my family and that that was why I was here.

"It must be really nice there!" I heard Claudia say as soon as I had finished saying this. I grinned and soon we were all talking about travelling in quite an excited and nice way. I was happy that I had managed to meet several people that seemed friendly so soon. I really hadn't expected this sort of thing to happen.

As I ate dinner I noticed that that Cesare that I had met when I had arrived looked once at me (or at my table, I wasn't too sure). As soon as he did this (probably noticing that I was looking at him too) he turned around and started saying something to his friends. I was about to ask him why was he doing this when Claudia spoke, stopping me from doing this.

"That _bastardo_ is looking at us again in the same way than he did last time" she said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Does he want another fight?" Ezio then said "Because I am willing to start another one of those" He then finished saying.

"I know what you think Ezio, but..." Machiavelli started saying, only to be interrupted by Antonio and Ezio again. Soon enough there was quite a big argument that consisted entirely on Cesare's motives to look at the table and what their reaction should be. I was completely lost. I didn't understand a thing about why they would discuss this.

"What is this all about?" I asked Machiavelli some minutes after the argument had started and while he wasn't debating anything.

"Oh, that's right. You're new" He said, as if he had forgotten this fact and what was going on was very obvious.

"Is this... thing that known?" I asked him, wondering what he had meant by that 'you're new'".

"All the school knows, and it has been going on for several years... about four probably" Machiavelli started explaining. "The funny thing is that before then there was no rivalry between Ezio and Cesare or 'us'." He then finished saying.

"Why did it appear then?" I then asked him with curiosity. So they hadn't been rivals in the past? What had happened?

"A part of it was their families and most of their families. Ezio's family is 'allied' or rather, 'in good terms' with families that are direct rivals of Cesare's family, and therefore their families aren't on the best of terms, if you know what I mean. Another reason is the past of their families, and this is a very long story that I will explain another time. The last reason is that both had a discussion four or five years ago and broke up, but this was because-" Machiavelli started explaining, only to be interrupted at the end by Ezio.

"It was all that traitorous _bastardo_'s fault" Ezio suddenly spat with an amount of hate in his voice that I didn't believe that was possible. I really wanted to ask if they had really been a _couple_ (my god, this sounded so strange) before, but Ezio's tone of voice prevented me from asking this. He didn't seem to be in the best of moods right now.

"He started flirting with that woman and he had never given a damn for me. The bastard just wanted to hurt me. I swear that..." Ezio started saying, soon starting to rant and swear at Cesare. As this progressed I started paying less and less attention to what he was saying, and I sensed that most of the other people around me were also doing the same thing. It was obvious that they didn't like Cesare, but they were clearly tired of this. Minutes passed, and suddenly I felt Machiavelli grabbing my hand and him getting up.

"I'm going back to the room now, I have to finish reading several things. Micheletto, you better come back with me so you can remember the way to the room" He said.

"O-of course" I said as I stumbled up, left the now empty tray where it should be left so they were cleaned and went out of the dining hall. We walked in silence for a bit, until Machiavelli suddenly spoke.

"They both committed errors, but they are never going to accept this fact. Anyways, the hate for each other was bound to appear at some point. It is in their genes" Machiavelli then said, completing what he had not been able to say at the dining hall.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"What do you know about the Assassins and the Templars?" Machiavelli asked me in turn.

"Eh, not much" I replied.

"Oh, okay" Machiavelli replied, not answering my initial question. I was left at doubt by this. What in hell had the templars had to do with this? Hadn't they disappeared at least eight centuries ago? And who were the "Assassins" Exactly?

We remained quiet for some more time, and it was only when we were about to reach the room (that I could now recognise) when I spoke again. "Hey Machiavelli, what do _you_ think of Cesare?" I asked him, with curiosity.

"He knows how to exert his will, which is very rare nowadays, and he is the kind of man that would be able to conquer the world or do anything that he proposed himself to do" he said.

"Is that admiration what I hear?" I asked him, wondering why that tone of voice full of admiration was there, wasn't he supposed to hate him?

"Don't get me wrong Micheletto. I don't precisely like Cesare, and I don't think that this will ever change, however it would be stupid for me to not admit certain qualities that he has" he then finished saying.

We both then entered the room, and in less than ten minutes I was sleeping on my bed, wondering what would happen tomorrow, on my first day assisting to classes at school.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Sorry for the delay, it really took some time to write this chapter ._." Well, I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks for all of the favs and alerts, I'm glad that you 've like this story so far ^_^ Well, feel free to comment saying what you thought of this story so far =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, I do however own the plot of this story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Micheletto's POV:

Morning came soon, and before I knew it, it was nine thirty AM, the time at which all the students had to be at their tutor room. There were each tutor groups in each year. How students were selected for each of these was a complete mystery for me. It seemed to be quite an extremely random choice. I had been helped again by Machiavelli to get to my tutor room, and as fate wanted it I was with Ezio and Caterina in it, alongside several other students that I ended up having to present myself to and as fate wanted it as well the very Cesare Borgia that Ezio hated so much now (as Machiavelli had explained later). The whole classroom seemed to be quite at ease, but there was a quite clearly recognisable tension in the air the whole time that was inside all of the students. Had things been really that bad between those two that people were tense when they were inside the same room?

"Okay, it is time for your first lesson now. See you tomorrow" The tutor, Miss Maria Thorne said before she left the room, soon followed by all of us.

I got up from my chair at the same time that Ezio and Caterina, and then I looked again at my timetable to check what I had right now and where I would have to go.

I turned around and looked at Ezio and Caterina. "What subject do you have right now?" I asked them with curiosity, hoping that they could help me find the place where I would have to go.

"We have maths during the two first periods right now, what do you have now?" Caterina asked me with curiosity.

I looked again at my timetable. "I have double English" I immediately answered.

"Oh, that is quite far away from this part of the school, what a shame" Caterina replied. "The English classes are on the top floor of the school, you just have to go up using the staircase on the left of this corridor and turn left, right and then go straight forwards when you get to the top floor. When you get there you will just have to check your room number and it will be easy from there on" She then finished explaining.

"Okay, thanks" I said with a smile as I started following their directions.

I started walking through the corridor, at first managing to find all of the places and follow all of the directions that they had given me. However I soon ended up completely lost inside the far too many corridors of the school. It took me full fifteen minutes, time by which the classes had already started, to reach the English class where I had to be during the first two lessons.

I knocked the door of what would be my English class from now on and quickly entered the room, soon finding that all of the students were already sitting down on their corresponding places.

"I'm sorry I was late sir, i couldn't find my way well to this class" I soon told the teacher that was now looking at me.

"Don't worry, it is your first day here after all. You are the new student Micheletto Corella, right?" He said.

I nodded. "Yes sir" I immediately replied with a polite tone of voice.

"Very well . Micheletto, I am your English teacher, Uberto Alberti, but you'll have to call me Mr Alberti" He then explained, as he walked back to the whiteboard where he had been explaining something before. "I'm sure that you already know what we have been doing during the first part of the year?" He then asked me with quite an uninterested tone of voice.

"Yes sir" I immediately replied. "I am up to date with everything that has been done up until now" I then added with a serious face.

"That's good. Take a sit please" He then said as he gestured to where all of the other students were sitting down.

I nodded and looked at a possible place where I could sit at. I noticed Cesare sitting down on one corner of the class near two of the people that I had seen him sitting with yesterday during dinner. On the other side of the class I easily recognised Claudia Auditore sitting besides an empty desk and right in front of Antonio and Rosa, who were sitting together. She smiled at me as soon as I looked at her and she soon gestured at me to sit beside her. I smiled lightly and walked towards her, sitting beside her.

"Let's continue with the class now" Uberto Alberti then said with a tired tone of voice as he turned around and faced again the whiteboard.

"Hi" Claudia soon told me with a low tone of voice.

"Hi" I said, immediately replying. We then talked for a bit, but soon focused strongly again on what Mr Alberti was explaining.

The class was long, boring and quite tedious, and none of what the teacher was explaining was interesting in any possible way. I struggled to maintain myself concentrated in the lesson. It wasn't very recommendable to not pay attention during the first class one had at a school after all. Most of the other students were either sleeping discreetly or talking with their friends. I noticed that Claudia was struggling to maintain herself awake, while Antonio and Rosa were chatting animatedly. I knew that Alberti had had to notice that not even half of the class was paying attention, so why didn't he say anything? He was bound to hear and see very well what was going on. On the other extreme of the class was Cesare Borgia, who had more or less the same expression that I had on his face. He looked so... _bored_.

"Are his classes always like this?" I suddenly asked Claudia Auditore, making her suddenly be very awake.

"Ah, you noticed" She said with a laugh "Yes, all of his classes are like this. He barely explains things and the ones that he explains are explained in such a boring and bad way that it is very hard to be up to date with his classes" She explained.

"Oh" I just said. "That's bad" I immediately added.

"He's one of the worst teachers at the school" She then added, with a smile. "He's quite strange too" She then added, before returning to being completely silent.

I nodded and I remained silent too, not really knowing what to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between us two. I wanted to start a conversation with her, but there was something that was preventing me from doing so, leaving an uncomfortable sensation behind. I decided to turn around and continue and just continue paying attention to the class and try to take in as much as I could to avoid uncomfortable situation in the future at this class.

An hour and a half later, that seemed to take longer than what it really was, the class was finally over and the very waited for first break finally started. I quickly followed Claudia, Antonio and Rosa, that were talking between them quite animatedly, out of the class and towards the place where they met with the other people of their group.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cesare's POV:

The break soon came to an end, and with this end came the next class, that was history for me. I walked slowly and completely alone to the history class. None of my so called friends were in this class with me, although I could easily talk with any other random student with ease I didn't particularly feel like doing that right now for some strange reason. In fact, I didn't feel like attending lessons at all right now. I would probably skip quite an amount of lessons this week then...

I went towards the place where I sat at the history class and sat on my seat. I was sitting besides and empty table, and I really had no intention of changing this in the near future. It was infinitely more comfortable to sit alone than to sit besides any of those despicable friends that that traitorous _bastardo_ Ezio Auditore had and that probably didn't know a single bit of history. Of course destiny had wanted me to be at the same class than that Auditore, but that only made it much better. Our frequent historical based debated were infamous even between the teachers, that hadn't managed to stop the arguments a single time. Ezio wasn't too much fun to debate with though, it was better to do this with Machiavelli or Leonardo, who both had an infinite more amount of historical knowledge than Ezio, although Leonardo tended to like more the sciences though. Both also were more approachable than Auditore too.

It didn't take much time for the class to get full and for all of the students to go into the class. I sat all the time on my table staring absentmindedly at the window and not paying much attention to the students that came in. They were all so boring, they weren't worth paying attention to. It wasn't like they could or would be considered like my friends anytime soon too. However I did notice that Ezio Auditore took quite some time to arrive to the class. He was one of the last students to arrive, surprisingly enough. I still had so many memories of him from those times when we were going out, so many memories that I wish that I could forget. I still remember how I felt at that time about him, and I was sickened by this right now. How could I have ever...?

"Look, it's that new student" I heard a student that was sitting behind me say just as the last students, alongside were Ezio, Machiavelli and Leonardo, entered the room.

I looked up out of curiosity and immediately spotted the student that I had helped to get to his room yesterday, that Miguel da Corella. I had seen him with the Assassins up until now, but he didn't look to comfortable around them though. He was talking a bit with Machiavelli, but being mostly ignored by Ezio, who was talking to Machiavelli and Leonardo at the same time and completely ignoring the new student. He looked to be quite tired and to be just thinking about his own things right now and not precisely paying attention to whatever Ezio Auditore was saying. I looked at him for some brief moments, and I soon noticed him looking at me briefly too for a moment, his eyes soon turning again towards Machiavelli as if he was paying attention to him.

"He is so cute!" I then heard the female student behind me comment.

"But he still isn't cuter than Ezio and... you know" the one that was besides her then comment before both started giggling madly.

Ezio made his way towards the table at the other extreme of the room where he sat besides Leonardo, and Machiavelli just went towards his respective table. The new student, Miguel, just ended up standing at one side of the front of the class, looking for possible places where he could sit at, but not moving even though there were several spare seats inside the room. He remained like this until the teacher entered the room and while the girls immediately started gossiping about him

"Let's just continue with the class, shall we?" The teacher, Maria Thorne, said as she entered the class. She suddenly topped on the way towards her table when she saw the new student. "Oh Micheletto, please take a seat" She said as she looked at him with a smile. "Sit besides Cesare so you won't be alone, that wouldn't be nice" She said as she gestured towards me.

"Oh, thank Miss" I saw the new student immediately answer as he made his way towards me with an obvious and strange mixture of willingness and sadness. As soon as he started making his way towards me I felt a killing stare on me, which came without a doubt from Ezio Auditore. Didn't he like that that 'new addition' to his stupid group to which he hadn't paid almost any attention would be sitting beside me? Ohoho, this was bound to be fun.

I heard the new student placing his bag on the floor next to him and sitting beside me in a way that it showed that he wasn't too sad of being placed here, and I couldn't help but wonder why this was like that. I looked back at Ezio with an equally deadly glare. If he wanted to play this game I would play to. I would show him that people weren't of his property. I then turned back to look at Miguel, who I had already met once yesterday, and smiled at him in the kindest way that I could manage to.

"It's nice to see you again, Miguel" I said with a kind voice that truly wasn't so forced, as I still felt Ezio's glare on me.


End file.
